Truths And Consequences
by Digimon Maker
Summary: Goku starts having strange dreams that seem to be telling him something.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my second story . It will be a little longer the last one . Dragonball Z belongs to Funimation .

Truths And Consequences

He breathed in and out . " Where am I ? " aked a confused voice .

A shadow jumped down from a balcony . He wore a cloak . Whoever it was did'nt know who or what he was . " I'm a monster . What has happened ? "

This monster was none other than Goku .

" Goku are you okay . You screamed in your sleep . " His wife Chichi told him .

He was covered in a cold sweat . " I had the strangest dream . "

" Do you want to talk about it ? " Chi Chi asked .

Goku replied " Maybe in the morning . You need your rest . "

" I'm to talking . " She responded .

Goku was already snoring .

" What a pig . " She yelled in her mind .

As Chi Chi lay her head on a pillow . Goku opened his eyes .

_" I ca'nt tell Chi Chi . I might put her in danger . She and Goku will be gone all day . _

_I might need to tell this to Master Roshi . " _

Goku woke up to the smell of coffee and warm pancakes for breakfast .

"Dear your going to be late for that meeting at Capsule Corp." ChiChi yelled.

He fell off of the bed with a loud crash. "I'll be there in a few." Goku replied .

He put on his orange colered Martial Arts clothing wth the Japanese symbol on the back .

Someone knocked on the door . Gohan , Goku's son , popped his head in .

"Hey Dad. Mom said you were acting strange in your sleep ." He told his father.

"It was just a nightmare . No need to worry ." Goku lied . He was worried deep inside .

His dreams had some meaning and he needed to know what that was.

"Dad are you hungry ?" Gohan asked .

" I need a full stomach to start the day." he laughed.

Gohan came over to the side of the bed.

" What are'nt you telling me ? I know your hiding something." Goku felt he could trust his son .

"These dreams I've been having seem to be telling me something. I just do'nt know what excatly."

"We can find out together." Gohan said with excitement in his voice .

" I might need to see Master Roshi. He seems to be the right person to tell this to." Goku said.

" Cone on you two. We need to get busy.' ChiChi yelled from downstairs.

"Were wasting time." Goku said . He looked at himself in a mirror .

_" Am I changing or is this something worse ?" _He thought concern filling his mind .

Vegeta was feeling sick all this morning . Something was'nt feeling right .

" Why do I feel concerned for Kakarot ? That mindless baboon means nothing to me ." Vegeta screamed .

Master Roshi lay asleep in a lawn chair with a magazine covering his face.

" Leave my woman alone." He sleeptalked . Two shadows walked up to him.

" Master Roshi who are you talking to ?" asked Goku . Master Roshi jumped.

"What are you doing sneaking up on an old man like that ?" He yelled .

"Theres something important I need to tell you ." Goku said .

"I see . So your dreams are telling you something." Whispered Master Roshi .

" Is there some meaning to them ?" Goku asked .

" Do I look like Daniel ?" Master Roshi asked sarcasticly.

" I should have gone to King Kai ." Goku said to himself.

"_King Kai what do you think ? "_

_" it is telling you something Goku . You are about to fight a great foe."_

_" Who ? "_

_" The monster you saw as yourself in the dream."_

_" Do you mean I'll become that thing ?"_

_" No .It was predicting who you would face."_

_" Is he after me ?"_

_" I'm not sure. I feel he is after a great power hidden on Earth ."_

" Master Roshi we need to call a group meeting ." Goku said frantic.

" I feel a strong power source coming . " Goku told him.

See the conclusion of this story coming soon .


	2. The Meeting Of Heroes

This will be my second story . It will be a little longer the last one . Dragonball Z belongs to Funimation .

Truths And Consequences

He breathed in and out . " Where am I ? " aked a confused voice .

A shadow jumped down from a balcony . He wore a cloak . Whoever it was did'nt know who or what he was . " I'm a monster . What has happened ? "

This monster was none other than Goku .

" Goku are you okay . You screamed in your sleep . " His wife Chichi told him .

He was covered in a cold sweat . " I had the strangest dream . "

" Do you want to talk about it ? " Chi Chi asked .

Goku replied " Maybe in the morning . You need your rest . "

" I'm to talking . " She responded .

Goku was already snoring .

" What a pig . " She yelled in her mind .

As Chi Chi lay her head on a pillow . Goku opened his eyes .

_" I ca'nt tell Chi Chi . I might put her in danger . She and Goku will be gone all day . _

_I might need to tell this to Master Roshi . " _

Goku woke up to the smell of coffee and warm pancakes for breakfast .

"Dear your going to be late for that meeting at Capsule Corp." ChiChi yelled.

He fell off of the bed with a loud crash. "I'll be there in a few." Goku replied .

He put on his orange colered Martial Arts clothing wth the Japanese symbol on the back .

Someone knocked on the door . Gohan , Goku's son , popped his head in .

"Hey Dad. Mom said you were acting strange in your sleep ." He told his father.

"It was just a nightmare . No need to worry ." Goku lied . He was worried deep inside .

His dreams had some meaning and he needed to know what that was.

"Dad are you hungry ?" Gohan asked .

" I need a full stomach to start the day." he laughed.

Gohan came over to the side of the bed.

" What are'nt you telling me ? I know your hiding something." Goku felt he could trust his son .

"These dreams I've been having seem to be telling me something. I just do'nt know what excatly."

"We can find out together." Gohan said with excitement in his voice .

" I might need to see Master Roshi. He seems to be the right person to tell this to." Goku said.

" Cone on you two. We need to get busy.' ChiChi yelled from downstairs.

"Were wasting time." Goku said . He looked at himself in a mirror .

_" Am I changing or is this something worse ?" _He thought concern filling his mind .

Vegeta was feeling sick all this morning . Something was'nt feeling right .

" Why do I feel concerned for Kakarot ? That mindless baboon means nothing to me ." Vegeta screamed .

Master Roshi lay asleep in a lawn chair with a magazine covering his face.

" Leave my woman alone." He sleeptalked . Two shadows walked up to him.

" Master Roshi who are you talking to ?" asked Goku . Master Roshi jumped.

"What are you doing sneaking up on an old man like that ?" He yelled .

"Theres something important I need to tell you ." Goku said .

"I see . So your dreams are telling you something." Whispered Master Roshi .

" Is there some meaning to them ?" Goku asked .

" Do I look like Daniel ?" Master Roshi asked sarcasticly.

" I should have gone to King Kai ." Goku said to himself.

"_King Kai what do you think ? "_

_" it is telling you something Goku . You are about to fight a great foe."_

_" Who ? "_

_" The monster you saw as yourself in the dream."_

_" Do you mean I'll become that thing ?"_

_" No .It was predicting who you would face."_

_" Is he after me ?"_

_" I'm not sure. I feel he is after a great power hidden on Earth ."_

" Master Roshi we need to call a group meeting ." Goku said frantic.

" I feel a strong power source coming . " Goku told him.

See the conclusion of this story coming soon .


End file.
